The Constellations In Your Eyes
by TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: It all started when a six year old with stunning blue eyes moved in next door. Conjoined roofs and a few constellations might bring them together. This is their story.


_Age 6_

"Look mommy! There is a huge truck!" Young Dean Winchester yelled excitedly, pulling on the sleeve of his mom's shirt.

"Yes Dean, there are new people moving into the house next door," Mary explained, softly smiling down at the cute boy beside her with sparkling green eyes and adorable freckles littering his skin. "Do you want to say hi?" Mary asked, even if she already knew the answer.

Dean nodded enthusiastically, already running out of the door before Mary could stop him. She followed him to the front yard when she noticed Dean was already talking to the new next door neighbor, a small kid with piercing blue eyes who looked rather shy, a small blush on his cheeks. Mary could already see them becoming good friends, they seem to hit if off instantly.

She knew she was right when Dean came back running towards her, his hand firmly holding onto the kid's hand. "Mom, this is Cas. Cas, this is my mom." Dean proudly introduced. Mary knelt down so she was on their level, sticking her hand out for Cas to take. "Hello Cas, I'm Mary. Nice to meet you!" Mary said kindly and smiled when Cas took her hand and shook it hesitantly.

"I'm Castiel." The boy said, finally daring to look up to Mary and smiled back.

"Can Cas come over mom?" Dean asked, his eyes big and hopeful. Mary chuckled, "If his parents allow him, then yes Dean, he may come over."

"Cool! Let's go ask." Dean cheered, pulling Castiel along to the truck where his parents were busy with unloading. Their neighbor's looked nice, Mary noticed, as they ruffled Castiel's hair and nodded before turning back to the furniture they were about to move into the house.

Mary walked over quickly to introduce herself and make plans about how long Castiel can stay. It was nice to make a good first impression and Mary hoped they would get along well.

"Hi, I'm Mary, your next door Neighbor." She said, shaking both of their hands.

"I'm Chuck," The man said, pointing towards himself. "And this is Becky." He continued and nodded to the woman standing next to him.

"I think our kids hit it off very quickly." Mary chuckled and to her relief they laughed with her.

"Yes and I'm very happy about it," Becky said, looking over to the two boys playing together in the grass of the Winchester's house. "I was afraid Castiel might have some trouble with making friends as he is rather shy. But your boy is very kind, so I'm relieved."

They continued talking for a bit, getting to know each other. Mary learned Chuck was a writer and Becky found a job at the local bank. Unfortunately the boxes didn't unpack themselves so the couple had to leave and finish before it got dark. They did make plans to have dinner soon though.

Mary watched the boys play for a while before she called them inside, promising she would make them snacks.

Dean's eyes shone brightly and Cas looked like he was coming out of his shell a bit. Still a little cautious towards Mary, but comfortable with Dean.

After snacks, she put on a Disney movie and left Dean and Castiel on the couch watching, while she chopped up some ingredients she was going to use later for dinner. Unfortunately Castiel couldn't stay, so after the movie finished Mary and Dean walked Castiel home.

Castiel said goodbye with a small smile and a tentative wave, before closing the door behind him.

"I like him!" Dean beamed, telling about his day on their way back home. Mary smiled, feeling a friendship blossom.

 _Age 8_

The doorbell rung and Dean jumped up, running towards the door because he knew who would be standing behind it.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said, before he was pulled into a bear hug from Dean.

"I've missed you Cas." Dean mumbled, still hugging the other boy without letting go.

"I missed you too Dean," Castiel smiled, finally being released from the hug. "Where can I put my bag?" Castiel asked, pointing to the backpack next to him on the ground.

Dean grabbed the bag and carried it upstairs, putting it next to his bed. His room was small, but he was soon going to be moved to a bigger room. One with a ledge that conjoined with a ledge on Castiel's house. Castiel already got that bedroom, where he spends a lot of time reading and staring at the stars. Dean begged for the room once he heard Castiel's bedroom was on the other side and his parents finally said yes. His little brother Sammy, who is 5 gets his room when Dean moves. Needless to say, Sam was very excited about that as well.

"Boys, dinner!" Marry shouted from downstairs. Dean and Castiel raced each other down the stairs and Dean won, throwing his arms up with a cheer, smiling triumphantly. Castiel shook his head with a small smile and followed Dean to the dining room where Mary was just putting plates on the table.

Dean heard the sound of a key turning and ran towards the door, only to be picked up by John, his dad. His dad smiled, a little tired, but happy none the less. "Hey bud, how are you." John asked, spinning Dean around in the air.

Dean squealed with joy and answered with a big smile, "I'm good, Cas is here!" John walked to the dining room after putting Dean down and taking off his leather jacket. He gave Mary a kiss and ruffled Castiel's messy, raven colored hair. "Hey kid." John smiled, taking place at the dinner table next to Mary and opposite of Dean.

"Hello Mr. Winchester." Castiel replied politely, making John laugh. "No need for that, you know that. Just call me John."

Castiel nodded and turned back to Dean, discussing which dinosaur was their favorite. Castiel liked the T-Rexes and Dean liked the Triceratops. They agreed that they were both cool and ate their spaghetti in peace.

They spend the rest of the evening talking and watching movies until it was time for them to go to bed. They brushed their teeth together and both got dressed into their sleepwear. They crawled into Dean's bed together, giggling and joking in hushed voices and whispers so Dean's parents wouldn't notice that they were still awake.

They fell asleep facing each other, a smile still on their faces.

 _10 years old_

Dean got the room with the ledge on his 9th birthday and that ledge is the place where he spends almost all of his time now. Doing homework, reading, playing video games on his Gameboy and occasionally talking to Cas. They often sat on their ledges, facing each other as they talked or watched the stars together. Cas knows an awful lot about them so teaches Dean some stuff. Dean always watches in fascination as Castiel points out different constellations, telling Dean their names and how to recognize them.

"This is the Big Dipper and that is the Little Dipper"

"That's so cool Cas." Dean smiled, staring at the sky. It was a mild summer night, not too hot, not too cold. It was perfect with a little breeze to cool the air.

Castiel loved the sky, the galaxy, he was fascinated by them and Dean loved to listen. So that's what he did most nights. It was already getting late though and they were both drowsy. They said their goodbye's and went off to bed. They always leave their windows open after Dean had a nightmare once and Castiel climbed through Dean's bedroom window he had forgotten to close earlier. From that moment on, they left their windows open every night, in case something like it would happen again.

And on this beautiful summer night, it happened again. The sound of someone sobbing woke Dean from his peaceful slumber. He immediately recognized Cas's voice as he heard his name falling from the nightmare driven boy. Dean didn't hesitate for a second and climbed out of his window and carefully walked over to Cas's. When he was sure he wouldn't fall, Dean sprung inside and rushed over to Cas's bed.

"Cas, Cas! Wake up!" Dean almost shouted, pulling at the other's shoulder, trying to wake his best friend whose face was wet with tears. Cas startled awake, still crying. Dean pulled him over so he was hugging him, face buried in his chest. Dean felt his shirt getting wet, but he didn't mind. Instead he stepped back and crouched down, wiping Castiel's tears away with his thumbs.

"Do you want to have a sleepover?" Dean proposed, hoping it will make his best friend feel better. "We can build a fort?" At that Castiel was starting to get excited, a smile broke through on his face. "Get your pillows and blankets from your room and then come back to me okay?"

"Aye aye captain." Dean giggled, climbing through their windows once again to retrieve the pillows and blankets to build the best fort ever.

They worked for a good twenty minutes when Dean returned and managed to make a stable fort around Cas's bed. They lay down, playing games and reading comics together until they were dozing off again. The boys fell asleep next to each other and that is where Becky and Chuck found them in the morning. Becky couldn't help but take a photo with a huge grin on her face. They would wake them soon for pancakes, but for now, they let the boys sleep peacefully.

 _Age 12_

Castiel pulled his mom along as they ran to the hospital. Dean was hurt and Cas had to see him, make sure he was okay. After all, it was his fault he was in the hospital.

It started that morning when Michael, a big bully, made Cas trip over his foot. Castiel smacked down on the asphalt and scraped his knee. He wasn't going after Michael alone, he was 2 years older. Castiel had to walk alone to school that morning, Dean was at the dentist while they always walked together. It was kind of a tradition, they picked each other up, taking turns on which house, ate breakfast there and walked to school. Dean was almost a head taller than Castiel and even though Cas wasn't scrawny, Dean just had the slightest bit more muscle. Dean was kind of popular, nobody messed with him and they all seemed to like him. He never left Cas though, how socially awkward he may be.

When Castiel arrived at school his knee hurt and there was a smear of blood on his trousers where his knee was. He then noticed there was blood on one of his elbows too, where he tried to stop the fall or make it less painful, at least. Castiel groaned and stepped into the classroom, hoping Dean would return soon. At least he would feel a lot safer after this.

Cas didn't want to tell him, but of course Dean noticed something was wrong. "You okay Cas?" Dean asked, his eyes filled with concern and a sudden sternness which told Cas he better tell the truth.

"Michael." Was all Cas said, but it was enough for Dean. It wasn't the first time this happened and even at such a young age Dean was ready to mash his brains.

"What happened?" Dean asked with rage building up inside. He tried to stay calm for Cas, who looked ashamed and shy all of the sudden.

"He tripped me onto the ground." Castiel mumbled, rubbing his arm up and down with his hand. Dean noticed and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me see," Dean said softly, a reassuring smile gracing his lips. Castiel tentatively stuck out his arm and showed Dean his knee after. "I'm going to kill him." Dean growled angrily, a rush of protectiveness coming over him. A gentle but firm hand on his balled fist and a soft voice were the only thing keeping him from biting Michael's head off.

"No Dean, stop. It's okay."

Dean nodded, teeth gritted and jaw clenching, but he sat down. He stayed with Cas after that encounter with Michael, making sure he was always around to protect him. He vowed to himself he would never let Castiel get hurt again.

 _Age 14_

"I'm nervous." Castiel said out of nowhere. They were sitting next to each other, Dean's roof this time, just talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

"About what?" Dean asked, before realizing what day it was going to be tomorrow. "Oh, you mean high school? It'll be alright Cas. I'm with you." Dean said, patting Castiel back, not taking his eyes of the sky. It was dark outside, which made the stars shine even brighter. It was gorgeous.

"What if you find better friends Dean? What if you get tired of me. I can't lose you Dean." Castiel sobbed, his head in his hands. Dean automatically threw his arms around Castiel's shoulder and held him. They didn't know how long has passed, it could be seconds, minutes, even hours. Castiel's tears eventually dried and his sobs stopped. During this embrace, Dean took the time to think about high school himself. Truth is, he was scared too. Castiel was obviously smart. What if Dean would lose Cas to other intellectual kids? Dean was not dumb, he was pretty smart himself, but he never took the time to sit down and study. He wears it as wasted time he could've spent differently, Cas saw it as an opportunity to learn, expand his mind and knowledge. Dean admired that, but couldn't set himself to do it. He was a procrastinator at last.

Castiel frowned when Dean told him his fears, his doubts and reassured him no such thing would happen. It was in that moment Dean felt different. Different about Cas and not necessarily in a bad way. It was just a weird fluttering in his stomach whenever he stared into those sky blue eyes and a tingle whenever Castiel accidentally touched him. Dean would throw those feelings away, blaming it on catching a cold or the flu. But deep down inside he knew it wasn't that, it was something else entirely and it scared him to death. He wasn't supposed to have feelings for his best friend. It could ruin their entire friendship if he found out.

But Cas was kind, and understanding and he reminded Dean of home. So he would push down those feelings, denying them for months after that one night before he came to terms with them. Now he just had to hide them.

 _Age 16_

"Meg asked me to prom." Castiel stated, not meeting Dean's eyes. Dean felt a pain in his chest, his heart shattering to pieces with those words. He should have known, a guy as handsome and quite popular as Cas would eventually be asked out. Meg was kind of popular, she wasn't a cheerleader but she was beautiful and intimidating at some times. Of course she would pick Cas out of all people.

"Well, I'm planning on asking Lisa." Dean blurted out, quickly covering his mouth with his hand as the words slipped from his lips. He wanted to go with Cas either as friends or more, and yes, Lisa gave him hints, but he never considered her before Castiel dropped the bomb. Now there was no turning back, Dean has to ask her and he knows she will say yes. How did he even start this mess.

Dean thought he could see a flash of sadness in Castiel eyes, maybe it was a pigment of Dean's imagination, or maybe Cas could cover up his emotions very fast.

"That's nice, I suppose."

"What does that mean? You don't approve or something." Dean asked offended, an angry huff leaving his lips.

"I just think she isn't the right girl for you Dean." Castiel tried, but it only made the situation worse.

"Well, you don't have a say in this. It's my choice, so if you have a problem this you can leave." Dean said with a raised voice, he didn't mean it this harshly, it just came out wrong. "No, wait Cas…"

But Castiel stood and left with a small goodbye, his head hung low as he climbed back through his window, closing the blinds once he was in. He heard Cas lock the window, something he hadn't done ever since that one night. Dean felt his heart fall.

Dean sat outside for a while after that, thinking while staring at the midnight sky. Castiel had taught him all about the various stars and planets when they were younger, now Dean could name some of them on his own. He missed Cas, even when he was just a few feet away. Prom had created a huge distance between them, both of them on either side of a cliff, unable to return back to each other.

Dean sighed and rose from his sitting position, he climbed through his window and turned around to close it. He glanced up, one last time, to see if Castiel returned. To his dismay, Castiel wasn't and the blinds were still closed.

Dean couldn't sleep that night, the uneasy feeling never fading. Instead, it was present, almost taunting him, telling him he made a huge mistake. But he already knew that on his own.

Dean woke up that morning by his alarm clock, which he punched until it stopped ringing. Dean buried his head under his blankets until Mary pulled them off.

"Rise and shine Dean!" Mary exclaimed, she was one of those rare morning persons Dean couldn't deal with.

"I'm coming." Dean mumbled, the sleepiness clear in his voice. As expected, he didn't sleep that good last night and he already dreaded the rest of the day. He was supposed to look at Cas the entire day while they were still not talking and he was supposed to ask Lisa out as if the day couldn't get any worse.

Luckily Sam wasn't a morning person either so they drove in silence with Kansas playing in the background. Sam didn't even tell him to lower the volume, which was a weird thing as Sam always bitches about the damn radio.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked once they both stepped out of the car. "I could ask the same thing about you Dean." Sam replied, rolling his eyes as if Dean was supposed to know what he was talking about. But Dean didn't what earned him a massive bitch face for such a young guy.

"You've been off all morning, Dean. And I'm not going to pretend I didn't notice," Sam said with stern eyes and a scowl that told Dean to be serious about this. Before Dean could react, Sam continued, "Are you and Cas okay?"

"How did you know." Dean asked, his mouth agape with surprise. How in the world did his little brother know? It was like the kid had surveillance camera's all around the house or hired someone to follow him. Perhaps Sammy was a little bit too smart and loved deducting people to the point it started to get creepy.

"Well for once you only looked this upset after your fight with Cas a few years ago remember about…." Sam explained staring at Dean pointedly. "Second of all, you are sitting on the roof right under my bedroom window, I forgot to close it and may have heard your conversation." Sam ended with a knowing smirk. It was true, even though that fight wasn't important looking back at it. A few years back they couldn't agree on what game they were going to play, childish, but it turned into a big fight they both regretted deeply. They could never stay mad at each other for long though, one talk on their roof and they were back to normal.

"If you say a word-" Dean began, but was stopped by an eye roll off Sam and a lecture he should have expected.

"You are an idiot, both of you are. No, I'm not going to tell him or anyone for that matter, but you have to fix this. And if you think Cas would rather go with Meg to that prom instead of you, then I am very disappointed in you."

His words left speechless and he knew he had to reach Cas before he could accept Meg's offer.

He ran to the entrance of the school, his eyes darting around, searching for the black mop of hair. Dean practically flew up the stairs, reaching Cas's locker just in time as he saw Meg coming his way. "Cas!" Dean yelled, still running. Cas didn't hear him, off in his own little world as usual. Just before Meg reached him, Dean swept in and gave Meg a stare Medusa would be jealous of. But she looked unfazed.

"Can I talk to you?" Dean asked out of breath, running his hand through his hair to make it slightly better.

"What do you want Dean?" Castiel asked coldly, not facing him, instead he was putting away his books and replaced them with new once from his locker.

"Please just give me a minute." Dean practically begged, his hand reaching for Cas's shoulder, but froze in midair when he heard a voice behind him.

"He clearly doesn't want to, so if you can just step aside." Meg said, an evil smirk playing on her lips.

Castiel sighed and turned around, he didn't look much better than Dean felt. For one horrible second Dean thought he was going to pick Meg over him, him, Castiel's friend of ten years. Luckily, Cas politely asked Meg to go away with an apologetic smile and told her he would talk to her later.

The nice smile he gave Meg quickly changed into a cold hard stare directed at Dean.

"I'm sorry Cas but I can't let you go to prom with Meg." Dean said, suddenly very calm despite his previous nerves.

"Why not Dean." Castiel asked with an exasperated sigh, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. He gripped the of his bag tightly, his knuckles coloring white.

"Because-" Dean started, but shut his mouth instantly. Why not give Cas the time of his life with Meg, why not make him happy. Because you want to be the one making him happy a small voice in his head whispered. But what if he was not enough, maybe Cas would be better off as Meg's date.

"Because?" Castiel asked, Dean knew there was no turning back now. He had to confess. He had to be bold and maybe a little bit selfish now. The very thought of Meg and Castiel slow dancing, maybe even kissing made Dean sick to his stomach. He can and he will make Cas happy.

"Because I wanted to go with you. I have been trying to ask you for a while now, but I never picked up the courage." Dean said, staring directly into Cas's big blue eyes which pulled him in countless of times. They always made him feel safe for some reason he can't really explain.

"I've been waiting until you asked me. And when I figured you wouldn't, I was planning on saying yes to Meg. But on the roof, I was trying to tell you I never accepted her proposal, nor was I thinking about it." Castiel confessed, his eyes nervous now, unsure, as if Dean was going to refuse him even after he was the one who asked.

"I'm so sorry Cas. I should've listened."

"Yes, you should've." Castiel said, before enveloping Dean in a bear hug he really needed in that moment. Dean immediately wound his arms around Castiel's waist, holding him close to his chest.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Dean winked, once they got out of the embrace. Castiel cheeks reddened and nodded, watching Dean walk away. He shouldn't feel nervous, it was just his best friend after all, but maybe this was his one chance to get this right. To finally turn this friendship into more.

Dean picked him up at exactly seven pm. The doorbell rung and Cas was up before anyone could react or open the door. Before him stood one of the most handsome guys he has seen in his whole life. Dean was in a black suit with the top buttons of his white dress shirt undone and his bow tie hanging around his neck untied. His green eyes shone and his freckles stood out even more under the front porch light the Novak's had placed above the door.

"Wow Cas, you look… Wow." Dean stammered, eyeing Cas up and down.

"Thanks Dean." Castiel replied, his cheeks heating up. He was probably a bright right now, but he couldn't care less. "You're pretty wow yourself." Castiel replied with a sly smile. He took Dean's hand and walked outside stepping inside the familiar black Chevy Impala Dean received as a birthday present not long ago. Dean was overjoyed that day, petting the car while he tried not to cry. Dean would deny it if you asked, but Cas knew him long enough to know for sure.

After entering the school building and finding their friends at a table in a dark corner, they thought it was time for dancing. They danced all night, not once leaving the other on their own, when a slow song started playing. In a matter of seconds every couple was on the dance floor, including Dean and Cas who awkwardly shuffled around, watching the other's dance. "Can I have this dance?" Dean asked with an unsure smile, holding out his hand for Castiel to grab. Castiel smiled and put his hand in Dean's, following Dean to the middle of the dancefloor. Dean wound his arms around Castiel's waist and Castiel wound his around Dean's neck.

 _Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
The wind would whisper and I'd think of you  
And all the tears you cried, that called my name  
And when you needed me I came through_

Dean quietly sang along in Castiel's ear, goosebumps rising on Castiel's skin when he felt Dean's hot breath on his neck.

 _I paint a picture of the days gone by  
When love went blind and you would make me see  
I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes  
So that I knew that you were there for me  
Time after time you there for me_

 _Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand, I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd want to hear you say, I remember you_

Castiel leaned down a bit and rested his head on Dean's chest, swaying along to the music. The disco ball on the ceiling enlightened the room with its reflection, wonderfully soothing. __

 _We spent the summer with the top rolled down  
Wished ever after would be like this  
You said I love you babe, without a sound  
I said I'd give my life for just one kiss  
I'd live for your smile and die for your kiss_

 _Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand, I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd want to hear you say, I remember you_

 _We've had our share of hard times  
But that's the price we paid  
And through it all we kept the promise that we made  
I swear you'll never be lonely_

Dean held on even tighter than before, trying to keep Castiel close even when he knew Cas wouldn't move away. He saw the jealous glares of Meg from the sideline, but ignored them. She wasn't important. In this moment nothing was important except the boy in his arms

 _Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
Washed away a dream of you  
But nothing else could ever take you away  
'Cause you'll always be my dream come true  
Oh my darling, I love you_

 _Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand, I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd want to hear you say, I remember you_

Dean was reluctant to let go, however, eventually they had to. It was the last song of the night and the school was being closed. It was safe to say it was one of the best nights of his life and he didn't want to say goodbye to it yet.

Dean started the car and drove away, back to their houses. He walked Cas to the front door like a true gentleman and kissed his cheek, smiling at the blush spreading from Castiel's cheeks down to his neck. Dean watched Castiel get inside the house and turned around to get back to his.

Dean shrugged his jacket off once he made it to his room, finally getting rid of his parent's question's and Sam's smirks. He slid his tie off as well and opened his window to get some air. In one swift motion, he was standing on his roof, a dark figure sitting on the opposite one.

"Hello Dean." The figure said, taking a few steps and a small jump. Cas sat down, patting the place beside him. Dean took the hint and sat down. That night, they didn't look at the stars, they saw something even more fascinating in each other's eyes. They leaned forward, stopping once they were in the same breathing space. Castiel glanced down at Dean's lips and back to his eyes. Dean placed a shaking hand on Castiel's cheek. This was it. This one action could change everything, for the better or for the worse.

Castiel leaned into Dean's hand, practically melting at the touch. Dean moved forward, capturing Castiel's lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Every fear or doubt vanishing whit the touch of Castiel's chapped lips. This time Cas was the one initiating the kiss. The kiss started slow, moving together as if they have been doing this for years. The kiss got deeper when Castiel pressed forward, tangling his hand in Dean's hair. Dean still had one hand place on his cheek, the other one on his waist. They felt like they belonged there, like this kiss, the touches were natural. It felt like coming home.

 _Age 18_

"I got in!" Dean screamed in joy, pulling Castiel in for a long, hard kiss. Cas chuckled as Dean jumped around him like an overly active bunny.

"I'm really proud of you Dean." Cas smiled, hugging Dean close once he stopped bouncing around. Dean gave him a toothy grin before running off to his mom to tell her the good news. Which she already heard of course with all of his screaming. They decided to celebrate the good news the next day with dinner at the Winchester's house. Castiel made pie for Dean as it is his favorite food, earning him a dozen of kisses before, in between and after eating the pie.

They both had to leave for college the next day so they could move into the dorms in peace. They decided to sit on their roof one last time before they had to say goodbye. They wouldn't be going to the same colleges but they were less than an hour apart, so it would be easy to visit. No matter what, they were going to make it.

"Remember that time you first learned me about the stars?" Dean asked, his fingers woven with Cas's.

"Yes Dean, I remember. I got that book about constellations, I read all night and showed you a few after. Why?" Castiel replied, fondness clear in his eyes.

"Because I think that was the moment I fell for you. The moment you started explaining their names and how to recognize them, you were so passionate about it. So eager to explain even after I didn't understand at first. I guess you were always patient with me. In everything really." Dean chuckled suddenly, destroying the moment.

"What?" Castiel asked, he couldn't help but smile along, Dean's smiles were contagious.

"We never actually came out to each other." Dean said still smiling. Castiel tried to recall a memory where they talked about this, but couldn't find one, Dean was right.

"You're right, but I don't think we ever had to. I guess it just came naturally." Castiel pondered, watching the grey clouds pass by the moon.

"And I couldn't be happier." Dean replied, leaning his head on Castiel's shoulder. They stayed like that for hours, watching the sky and occasionally sharing kisses.

"I love you Dean." Castiel whispered. He had never been this sure about anything in his life, but he knew he loved Dean. He had loved him for a while without knowing he did. And now, he knew. He knew he loved the boy who made friends with him on that first moving day, who always listened to his rambling about stars, who protected him even when it wasn't necessary, who stayed by his side even in high school when he was popular and Cas wasn't, who slow-danced with him and kissed his cheek rather than only thinking about sex, who couldn't be more perfect in Castiel's eyes.

"I love you too Cas."


End file.
